Total Drama Titans: Titans got Talent
Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Titans. Last episode, The campers competed in a Dodgeball tournament where it was unlucky for the Bass who lost when WilderBeast caught the ball. Unfortunately See-More was voted off and with the most chilled attitude so far. This episode the titans are competing in a talent show so keep watching on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS! Episode 5: Titans got Talent (Kid Flash takes laps around the Island until he hears a soothing melody of a flute) Kid Flash: its coming from the Killer Bass's door, HEY MAS, MENOS Mas: Si Kid Flash: hear that Menos: wow quien quiera que sea, que es bueno tocando la flauta! Kid Flash: i take bets on Starfire or Raven Mas: Apuesto a la abeja Menos: Nop totalmente Kole Kid Flash: yeah im not that good at Spanish... Mas: (he holds up a pic of bumble bee and Kole) Kid Flash: (he looks) ohh you'll never believe who it is Mas: que? Kid Flash: its Jinx Menos: SU JINX, yo nunca supo que tocaba la flauta (they watch and hear Jinx play the sound of her soothing flute) Kid Flash: Yo guys, watch (he zooms into dorm). Wow never knew you were that type of girl Jinx: what the- (she sees Mas y Menos smile and run) GET OUT Kid Flash: aww come on Jinx, your secrets safe with me *Jinx* ugh what a dork *Kid Flash* come on shes totally into me Jinx: just, get out please Kid Flash: see ya at the lunch hall *he zooms off* ( Jinx gets her diary and writes in it, but doesn't know Starfire and Angel are watching her) (Blackfire appears) Blackfire: so whats she doing Starfire: she is writing in her book of privacy where she keeps her secrets Angel: yeaaah shes writing in her diary Blackfire: good I've got just the plan *she grins* Control Freak: HEY SKIP BREAKFAST GET TO THE NEW STAGE NOW. Blackfire: ill do it later though, we best be going there (at the stage) Control Freak: liking the new stage, nifty huh, but anyway, your challenge is to win a talent show Starfire: OH JOY, I AM SO EXCITED Control Freak: yes, pick 3 campers on your team to represent you, whichever team loses, one of those 3 will be eliminated though so pick wisely. You have half an hour to decide who your going to pick starting.....now. (With the Killer Bass) Robin: ok guys we've got a talent show to win. Red X: yeah sure Robin: Do you even care Red X: yeah, just losing my interest with you bossing us about Robin: I'm not bossing you guys about I'm leading you. Raven: sure whatever (she reads book) Robin: Raven your supposed to back me up! Raven: oh yeah sorry (sarcastic voice), woohoo (she gets back to her book) Robin:Grr (he takes deep breath) now, whose got a talent. Mammoth: err, i could burp the alphabet. Robin: um, no Mammoth: Eat 50 hotdogs in a minute Robin: no, well actually i was thinking i could enter with my staff skills like this (he throws his staff in the air then leaps on the dorm grabbing the staff and balancing on it) TA DA (they clap except Speedy And Red X) Speedy: *mutters* show-off Robin: something you'd like to say Speedy Speedy: yeah, that i could be way better than you Robin: oh yeah Speedy: yep Robin: prove it Speedy: watch, you see the hole in that tree over there (he shoots an arrow into the exact spot) (they all clap) Kole: i think Speedy should be in (they agree) Robin: fine me and Speedy, who else (Kid Flash appears) Kid Flash: totally Jinx, you should see her on the flute Raven: the flute, you play it Jinx: no Kid Flash: i saw her, even ask Mas and Menos. Jinx: ugh fine but im not that good Robin: lets hear it Jinx: ugh, fine let me go get the flute then ( she goes ) *Jinx* oh perfect Robin: ... shouldn't you help your own team Kid Flash: oh yeaaah, bye (he zooms off) (with the screaming gophers) Cyborg: TOTALLY ME, watch what i can do (he blasts shots in the air and it reveals the shots saying CYBORG ROCKS) (they clap) Cyborg: ok, who else Kid Flash: oh mememememe watch! ( he juggles some skittles on fire and does neat tricks with them and then throws them into the air, but failing to catch setting the bush on fire) KidFlash: oops Cyborg: WOAH ( he gets his fire extinguisher hand out and sprays the fire ) Kid Flash: ok... maybe not (Blackfire puts her hand up) Blackfire: i have an idea, Kid Flash, could i borrow you for a second. Kid Flash: sure baby Blackfire: please, dont call me that, now when i say go, i want yu to dodge as fast as you can, ready Kid Flash: yeah Blackfire: GO (Kid Flash gets taken down easily) (they clap) Kid Flash: how'd you do that Blackfire: its a tamaranian martial art where you strike your opponent wicked fast, faster than Kid Flash himself. (she winks at Starfire and Angel) Starfire: oh... I vote Blackfire Angel: i second this Blackfire: oh guys, you shouldn't have, i guess im in *Blackfire* come on, of course I'd win Herald: yeah gal, you got da moves Blackfire: so, who else....Gnnark, show them the coconut thing Gnnark: ????? (he nods and takes 2 coconuts) (he makes a funky beat with them using his limbs) (they all clap) Blackfire: looks like thats sorted, im gonna take a nap before the show (she brings Angel and Starfire with her). Alright, if were gonna take that witches diary were gonna have to have a distraction. Angel, you keep her busy Angel: ok Blackfire: sis, you keep guard while i look in her draw, ok lets go (they run into Jinx with her flute) Jinx: whats the rush.... Blackfire: oh nothing, just wanted to get a nap before the talent show hehe Jinx: this isn't your dorm though...... Blackfire: err good point Starfire: we were wondering if we could borrow your book of secre- ( Blackfire covers her mouth ) Blackfire: yeah, Starfires a little tired, oh you play a flute Jinx: yeah.... don't mention it to the others, i don't want everyone to know. Blackfire: bye then (she flies off grabbing Star and Angel) *Angel* phew (Jinx goes back with the Killer Bass) Robin: bout time, show us what you got *Jinx sits feeling nervous* (she plays a soft melody which soothes the other players, even making Kyd smile) (it reminds Raven of her childhood and she sheds a tear) Beast Boy: dude Raven you cryin, Raven: no (she wipes it and listens) (Jinx finishes and everyone claps) Mammoth: meh, i still think we should let me burp the alphabet. Robin: sorry Mammoth, but i think Jinx has earnt it Jinx: so i'm.... performing Robin: yep, you'll make us win for sure Control Freak: TIMES UP, get your butts to the stage (at the stage) Control Freak: now Cinderblock is our judge and he'll tell us how mkuch he likes the performance with the CINDER'O'METER! So without further ado, our Screaming Gopher guy, Gnnark! (Gnnark appears and starts his funky rhythm) Kole: (claps with him) hes really good (he ends) Control Freak: so, Cinder liked that out of (the meter shows 7 out of 10) pretty good, now for the Killer Bass, ROBIN Robin: hey there (he does amazing tricks with his staff, but after attempting a triple barrel roll after jumping up from the pole he lands on his feet but trips) Control Freak that was........(it shows 3 out of 10) a 3, gonna have to do better, next up is CYBORG Cyborg: ready to see your minds blown (he blasts in the air and the letters reveal KILLER BASS ARE AWESOME) Control Freak: thats a (it shows 8 out of 10) AN 8 well done. Now its Jinx!!!! Jinx: well here we go (she plays the flute perfectly missing no keys) (cinderblock cries and gives it a 10) Control Freak: ITS A TEN *Jinx* Am i that good? (Killer Bass cheer) Control Freak: but now its BLACKFIRE (Blackfire walks in a karate suit onto stage but with a diary) Jinx: wait a minute..... Blackfire: now, i was going to show you some good Karate moves, but i figured this would be more interesting Jinx: THAT LITTLE Blackfire: ahem, "Wow, he is so cute, i just don't know what to say when im around him, i know he likes me but.. i dont know what to say.... being he the fastest boy alive, i wish he'd just whisk me away to France where we could spend the rest of our lives together", thank you. (she exits the stage) (Jinx's eyes glow pink in fury with an angered look on her face and her fists turning bright pink) Mammoth: err, Jinx you ok Jinx: (contains her anger, but says in a angry way) Im perfectly calm.... *Jinx* When i get a hold of her.... (it gets a 6) Control Freak: A 6,now for the last performance, SPEEDY Speedy: thank you thank you Blackfire: ugh cant let them win (idea) Hey sis (she whispers in her ear) (Speedy takes his shot) Starfire: YEAH GO SPEEDY WOO, (he blushes but then misfires) (it shows a 1) Control Freak: ITS A 1 Speedy: what Control Freak: THE GOPHERS WIN WITH THE MOST AMOUNT OF POINTS (the screaming gophers) Control Freak: Jinx, Speedy and Robin, join me at the campfire (at the campsite) Control Freak: now, because your team lost it one if you will be going and the first marshmallow goes to....Robin Robin: alright Control Freak: now Jinx and Speedy, one of you will be eliminated and the contestant receiving the last marshmallow is..............Jinx Jinx: YES Speedy: WHAT NO FAIR IT WAS STARFIRE'S FAULT SHE MESSED UP MY SHOT Control Freak: that's what she said, now get you butt on the boat of losers Speedy: ugh *he leaves on the boat* *Jinx* now for a lil bit of payback (Blackfire lays in bed feeling smug) (Jinx hides behind the dorm) Jinx: shhh (she clicks her fingers and the anthole near her bed explodes and fire ants get all over her) (Blackfire screams and jumps in the river) (Control Freak watches with Cinderblock with popcorn) Control Freak: well that's Speedy gone and Blackfire taken care of, next episode lets test the campers survivor skills, so tune in for TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans